


Компромисс

by Tahy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahy/pseuds/Tahy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Гарри и Драко есть слабость.<br/>... Секс всегда начинался для них именно так. Битва за силу и доминирование.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Компромисс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Giving Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418800) by [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame). 



Секс всегда начинался для них именно так. Битва за силу и доминирование. Но, с другой стороны, так было всегда – даже тогда, когда они ещё не поняли, почему у них не получалось найти общий язык. Ненависть не имела к их чувствам ни малейшего отношения, хотя причин ненавидеть друг друга было достаточно.

Драко знал, что должен ненавидеть Гарри. Банально и просто: потому что тот гребаный Герой, которому Драко обязан жизнью.

Гарри знал, что должен ненавидеть Драко за то, что тот выбрал неправильную сторону. За то, что сражался против него. За то, что он трус, в конце концов.

Никто из их близких не знал об этом. Всё происходило под покровом ночи, на полуночных свиданиях, когда остальные ложились спать и думали, что они тоже спят – дома, в своих кроватях, в одиночестве.

Практически все полагали, что Драко и Панси встречаются. Только Гарри знал: так Драко защищает своих лучших друзей от матери Блейза. По крайней мере, пока Блейз не найдет квартиру, где они с Панси могли бы чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Все думали, что Гарри и Джинни счастливы вместе. Даже Драко сначала был в этом уверен. Именно Джинни и послужила поводом к первой драке, которая всё изменила.

Они столкнулись лицом к лицу в Министерстве, и Драко бросил Гарри какое-то ядовитое замечание – сейчас он его толком даже не помнит – о том, как жаль, что Уизлетты здесь нет, а то она могла бы поклоняться ему и во время работы. Гарри попытался от него отделаться, но его раздраженной отповеди не доставало той самой перчинки, запомнившейся Драко ещё со времен школы, и внезапно он осознал, насколько скучает по их перебранкам.

Когда потянувшийся за ним хвостиком Драко поинтересовался, почему в Министерстве Гарри вдруг не встречает персональная приветственная группа, это оказалось последней соломинкой. Гарри, рыкнув, толкнул его к стене. Из-за внезапной атаки и вида разгневанного Гарри Драко на мгновение остолбенел, но тут же взял себя в руки, попытавшись достать палочку – не удалось: Гарри прижал его запястья к стене.

– Ага, как же, Малфой.

– Отпусти меня! Или из героя-ошивающегося-при-министерстве ты уже успел превратиться в министерского хулигана?

– Кто бы говорил о хулигане, Малфой. Если мне вдруг понадобятся рекомендации, буду знать, к кому обращаться. Правда, такое вряд ли когда-нибудь произойдёт.

Драко фыркнул.

– Будто бы я стал тебе что-то советовать, Поттер, – он попытался боднуть Гарри головой, но тот просто уклонился, а потом больно пнул его ногой.

– Прекрати, если не хочешь нарваться, - сказал угрожающе. - Знаешь, я ведь могу арестовать тебя за нападение…

– Как будто бы ты захочешь, чтобы за тебя дрался кто-то другой, Поттер . Тогда тебе бы не досталось ни капли славы. – Мир на миг содрогнулся, и на осознание случившегося у Драко ушла целая секунда. Только тогда до него дошло: острая боль в челюсти означает, что ему прилетело кулаком Гарри. – Ты меня ударил!

– Давно надо было это сделать, – сказал Гарри, прищуриваясь. Он даже не заметил, что рука у Драко свободна, пока та не вцепилась ему в волосы, оттягивая голову назад.

– Черт тебя побери, Малфой… ты что, не можешь драться как мужчина? – Он вцепился в рубашку Драко, пытаясь стряхнуть его, но Драко воспользовался моментом для удара коленом в пах, и Гарри со стоном упал на пол.

– Будешь знать, как оскорблять Малфоев, Поттер. В следующий раз помни: разговоры в драке лишь отвлекают. – Драко подвинулся, собираясь через него переступить, и почувствовал, как Гарри схватил его за лодыжку, но ничего не успел сделать – его по инерции повалило на пол.

На пару минут они сцепились друг с другом. То одному, то другому удавалось ненадолго взять верх, но они тут же менялись местами, колотя руками и коленями куда удавалось достать, сдирая одежду и кожу везде, где возможно. Несмотря на сопротивление Драко, Гарри наконец удалось закрепиться сверху. Драко обнаружил, как выгибается и вертится под ним в попытке столкнуть – и внезапно осознал эффект, который оказала на него драка. Он был твердым как камень. Драко замер и поднял глаза, в ужасе от того, что Гарри мог что-то заметить.

Гарри тяжело дышал, глаза у него стали практически черными, за исключением тонкого изумрудного ободка. Либо он не заметил, либо… Прежде, чем Драко закончил мысль, Гарри об него потерся. У Драко промелькнула мысль, что не только он такой сумасшедший, но тут его обняли, и мысли вылетели из головы.

Гарри что-то едва слышно бормотал, а его пальцы рвали рубашку Драко, пытаясь забраться под неё, царапая ногтями кожу, заставляя выгибаться сильнее.

– Поттер, – прорычал Драко, – заткнись. 

Он рванул его на себя, вниз, так резко, что их зубы клацнули друг о друга – они кусались и целовались, хватая друг друга за одежду, волосы и всё, до чего могли дотянуться, лишь бы усилить трение.

Всё закончилось так же быстро, как и началось, и Драко ужаснулся, ведь они даже не успели избавиться от брюк. Потом Гарри испуганно отстранился, извинился и поспешил прочь по своим делам, оставив Драко избитым, помятым и сильно потрепанным.

Это должно было оказаться случайностью.

Потом они натолкнулись друг на друга в первую годовщину финального сражения, и всё повторилось. На этот раз в чулане, где оказались прижаты друг к другу столь сильно, что едва могли двигаться. Они снова рвали друг на друге одежду, и каждый пытался на этот раз одержать верх. Драко не понимал, как он умудрился проиграть. Он был уверен, что Гарри понятия не имеет, что делать с его задницей, но тот либо что-то прочитал, либо успел обзавестись опытом, либо и то, и другое вместе. Как бы то ни было, Драко не собирался жаловаться. У Гарри был лучший член из всех, когда-либо побывавших в его заднице. Не то, чтобы он был в состоянии произнести вслух столько слов… Но вряд ли у Поттера остались на этот счет какие-либо сомнения: несмотря на отчаянные попытки заткнуть себе рот, Драко орал в голос, и даже риск быть услышанным не имел в тот момент никакого значения.

После того случая они долго избегали друг друга, но Драко знал, что это случится вновь. Знал, потому как ночью перед закрытыми глазами вставал поттеровский член – член, которого он до сих по ещё не видел и при мыслях о котором его рот наполнялся слюной – теперь, когда он почувствовал его внутри. Нет, он не станет сопротивляться, когда появится такая возможность. Пусть даже это будет чертов Гарри Поттер.

Разумеется, это случилось снова. И снова, и снова, и снова. Но все равно каждый раз при встрече они сначала дрались. Это превратилось в некую традицию. И частью традиции стало то, что Драко почти всегда проигрывал.

Он выиграл дважды.

Один раз ему удалось ненадолго толкнуть Гарри к стене, у которой они дрались, стянуть его брюки вниз, упасть на колени, взять тот член, о котором он столько мечтал, в рот, заглотить по самые гланды. Реальность оказалась намного круче, чем все мечты. 

В другой раз он, как ни удивительно, оказался сверху. Ситуация настолько застала его врасплох – ведь Гарри столько раз выигрывал, – что он был с ним почти нежен. По крайней мере, пока Гарри не толкнулся навстречу, велев продолжать и заметив, что он не девчонка. Внутри у Гарри было невероятно тесно – такого он ещё никогда не чувствовал, даже когда был сверху с другими. Может, потому что это было так давно. Или потому что он трахал проклятого Гарри Поттера, мать его. Так или иначе, после того раза он как-то больше не мог думать о нем как о Поттере. Хотя тот, конечно, об этом не знал. В лицо Драко до сих пор называл его Поттером. А вот в душе… уже Гарри.

Драко, естественно, не собирался сегодня выигрывать. Он дорожил каждым ушибом, полученным от Гарри, или вовсе бы не дрался. Но он знал, что Гарри нужен ему, как наркотик. Драко всегда было его мало.

Возможно, не будь он настолько зациклен на собственных потребностях, то мог бы уловить, что что-то не так, но пока они не трахнулись, он так и не заметил. Они, задыхаясь, растянулись на кровати, – Драко весь в поту и сперме. Он чувствовал себя даже более опустошенным, чем прежде, хотя Гарри был все ещё рядом. Драко спрашивал себя, сколько ему удастся продержаться на этот раз перед тем, как сдаться и снова отправиться на поиски. Он закрыл глаза, не желая видеть миг, когда Гарри встанет и начнет одеваться.

Миг так и не наступил. Наоборот, Гарри повернулся к нему и, чуть помедлив, обнял за талию.

Если бы Драко не был так занят борьбой с самим собой и с желанием потянуться к Поттеру, то подскочил бы при прикосновении. Вместо этого он открыл глаза и повернулся к нему лицом. 

– Что ты делаешь? – Драко не мог понять, что сильнее: шок от поступка Гарри или страх того, что он может означать.

Гарри смотрел на него так, будто он дикий кот, готовый вонзить когти.

– Это называется объятья, Малфой. Возможно, когда-нибудь ты о них уже слышал?

Драко взглянул на него со смешанными чувствами, но придвинулся поближе, не собираясь отказывать от предложения теперь, когда оно, наконец, поступило.

– Разве твоя подруга не ждет тебя домой?

– Моя… кто? – голос Гарри был полон настолько искреннего смущения, что Драко впервые поверил – его поступок и правда может означать что-то большее, что бы он там ни означал.

И всё-таки продолжил. Необходимо быть уверенным. 

– Младшая сестра Уизли. Рыжая, которая была влюблена в тебя с тех пор… даже раньше, чем это стало уместно?

На лице Гарри медленно расплылась усмешка.

– Ревнуешь, Малфой? А как насчет твоей?

Драко нахмурился, внезапно осознав, что едва ли может винить Гарри в подобных мыслях, если уж принять во внимание, что они с Панси специально создавали подобное впечатление. 

– Прикрытие. Они с Блейзом пытаются вытащить его из лап его мамочки прежде, чем официально объявить об отношениях. К тому же, к нам не лезут родители, пытаясь найти нам «подходящих» партнеров.

– О… Вот как. Ясно, – Гарри кивнул. – Мы с Джинни так снова и не сошлись после войны. Вообще-то, сейчас она встречается с Невиллом. Рон не знает, что думать.

Драко едва сдержал смех при мысли о том, что Лонгботтом вообще с кем-то встречается, хотя был уверен, что Гарри прекрасно знает о том, что он подумал.

– Понятно… Что ж… ладно, тогда… значит…

– Значит, это что-то большее? – казалось, Гарри хочется, чтобы это было так. Если в качестве индикатора воспринимать появившуюся в его глазах надежду.

– Ага. Я имею в виду… мы встречаемся… деремся, трахаемся… правильно? – Драко не осознавал, насколько привык полагаться на это, пока не произнес слова вслух. Затаив дыхание, он смотрел на Гарри и ждал ответа.

– Ну… Я бы хотел, чтобы мы попытались. А ты?

Драко изо всех сил старался, чтобы во время ответа голос оставался спокойным. 

– Отлично. Но… я не собираюсь быть бойфрендом.

– Да? Тогда как мы это назовем?

Драко ухмыльнулся.

– Ну, я попытаюсь звать тебя Гарри, а ты будешь обращаться ко мне «сэр». – Он, усмехнувшись, увернулся от игривого тычка. – Ладно, ладно… Сойдет и Драко.

Гарри притянул его для поцелуя, и Драко, охнув, нетерпеливо его вернул. Может, это все-таки сработает.

– Скажи, Драко… Тебя когда-нибудь связывали? – снова усмехнулся Гарри. Как бы они их ни называли, это безусловно будут крайне интересные отношения.


End file.
